The present disclosure generally relates to device authentication, and more specifically, to techniques for validating the location of devices through global attestation.
In many situations, applications and services can use information about a user's location to provide appropriate information and other application related content to the user. Given that the location information from the user's device can play a part in many location based transactions, location based services typically attempt to verify that the user is attempting to access the location based service from a correct location before completing any location based transactions. That is, location based services generally attempt to verify that the location information (e.g., global positioning system (GPS) coordinates) received from the user's device corresponds to the device's actual geo-location.